House DeBourgogne
House DeBourgogne is one of the major noble houses that make up the Segmentum Obscurus. The House has holdings on several habitable worlds. http://agrippasector.wikia.com/index.php?title=House_D%27Hautville&action=edit&section=1 edit Latecomers to Segmentum ObscurusEdit There is debate around the origins of the name DeBourgogne, but it is widely believed that the House has it's origins on Sacred Terra itself. Indeed the name is so ancient that none of the current bloodlines that make-up the house actually carry this name in anything other than a title. Regardless of origins, there is some evidence to support the theory that the House went through an extensive period of migration throughout the galaxy before settling in Segmentum Obscurus. http://agrippasector.wikia.com/index.php?title=House_D%27Hautville&action=edit&section=2 edit Politics of House DeBourgogneEdit To the outsider, House DeBourgogne is often seen as one single absolutist dynasty that operates as a single family entity. However, this model is far from reality and the House is actually made up of several leading royal bloodlines that constantly compete for power. While most paint a grim picture of the House as being a haughty and somewhat unorthodox, the truth is its policies fluctuate based on which bloodline holds power. Of these bloodlines the two dominant dynasties are the Ray faction from the Planet of Cadia, and the Strophes faction from Scintilla. Supporting these two main factions are a number of "prince" family sects who have also in the past achieved the title of "Regent" ruler of the House. Some of these bloodlines include the Condé, Vaubanne, Frontenacke, Montagu and the infamous Sinderfell families. http://agrippasector.wikia.com/index.php?title=House_D%27Hautville&action=edit&section=3 edit The RegencyEdit Every House in Segmentum Obscurus has its own unique method of governance and House DeBourgogne is no different. Essentially, House DeBourgogne runs within the confines of a baroque political system akin to a parliamentary monarchy. The title "Regent" is simply a nod to the authority of the Emperor, in that the Regent rules on behalf of the true "King" of the House, the Emperor himself! Regardless of this formality, the Regent has considerable power and answers to no other Governing body outside the Segmentum Commander. In the wider politics of the Segmentum, the Regent's primary duty in ruling the House is to appoint a proxy delegation to Cypra Mundi, or in some cases to represent the House in person. It is tradition to select a senior member of the delegation from the opposing bloodline as a gesture of House unity despite the factional differences within the House. http://agrippasector.wikia.com/index.php?title=House_D%27Hautville&action=edit&section=4 edit Culture of House DeBourgogneEdit House DeBourgogne takes great pride in the natural beauty of their fief on Quaddis, which is a pastoral agrarian haven famous for its wine exports. Such an environment has bred a House that takes protocol and class distinction very seriously. In conjunction to the House's near obsession with the arts, House DeBougogne is seen, (even by its critics) as the Segmentum's premiere patrons of good taste. The national pastime of House DeBourgone is hunting wild hippines and with vast stretches of wild alpine forests, many of the entire Segmentum's elites make for House DeBourgone's during the holiday season. In fact, at the most famous of the hunting resorts of Parselles, many of the other Great Houses keep permanent cottages. House DeBourgogne is known for "beating its own drum" and their policies and decisions often go against the grain of current trends, marking them as a stubborn House with selfish interests. While the "stubborn" may be true, the "selfish" is often unwarranted and despite being all too often in the position of "official opposition", DeBourgogne sticks to its beliefs. Many associate this behaviour with treachery and defiance, but in truth, no one can accuse House DeBourgogne for folding to diplomatic pressures they are patently against. In addition House DeBourgogne is fiercely traditional when it comes to the Imperial faith and has been among the ecclesiarches most staunch supporters even if some of their interpertations of Imperial faith are questionable to outsiders. http://agrippasector.wikia.com/index.php?title=House_D%27Hautville&action=edit&section=5 edit Controversial PastEdit Sadly for the House, they are dogged by the dark reputation of taint. Although no one to date has been able to actually produce evidence of past taint, or can anyone agree the form of the alleged taint. House DeBourgogne's arrival to Segmentum Obscurus was under the shadow of an Imperial order of penitence. As such the shame has been gleefully carried through the ages by their enemies and they are never permitted to forget it. As a result, the name DeBourgogne is often associated with sedition, despite centuries of Imperial loyalty. Also considered a mark against them is one of their more infamous exports, facilitated by thier Warrants of Trade. Rival Houses often use this reputation to incriminate the House's Imperial credibility. This tends to fuel DeBourgogne's stubborn sense of exclusive individuality. 'The House Holdings'Edit The House rules the world of Khai-zhan, has a large fief on Quaddis, and holdings on Cadia, Scintilla and Malfi. Category:Great Houses